


snake in the grass

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: Tomorrow marks three years since they had lost Merlin.Three years since the then-Prince Regent had led a patrol with his most trusted knights and come face to face with Morgana and Morgause. Three years since they had been forced to flee only to discover that Merlin was nowhere to be found.





	snake in the grass

Tomorrow marks three years since they had lost Merlin. 

Three years since the then-Prince Regent had led a patrol with his most trusted knights and come face to face with Morgana and Morgause. Three years since they had been forced to flee only to discover that Merlin was nowhere to be found. 

The council, it seems, has forgotten the significance of the date, but Leon has not. And, judging by the ever darkening faces of his King and his fellow knights, they have not forgotten, either. 

“The council is dismissed.” The King rises from his seat, waving a hand toward the door.

“But sire -”

“No, Lord Urien. We can finish this another day. You are dismissed.” 

The rest of the council rises, making their way out of the council chambers. Leon follows after them, but hesitates before exiting. 

“If I may, sire?” He asks, glancing back at where the King pauses his pacing. 

“What is it, Leon?” 

“Perhaps we should do something to commemorate Merlin. Have a private dinner, or go hunting. I think… I think he’d rather us be together and do something other than grieve.” 

For a moment, the King says nothing. He simply stares, thoughts locked behind the kingly mask, but then it fades, leaving behind only a friend in pain. Arthur, as vulnerable as he is willing to be. 

“You’re right,” Arthur says. He says nothing else for a long, dragging moment and Leon fights the urge to fidget. But then the King speaks again, and there’s a smirk that hasn’t been seen in three years on his face, one specifically for when he plans to do something that will bother Merlin. “Well, he always did enjoy hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this outlined for a year as of today and I'm happy to finally be writing it.
> 
> As for all the other chaptered fics that haven't been updated in a while... I haven't forgotten them or abandoned them. They've all either got a chapter in progress or waiting to be beta'd. Stolen Moments should be updated sometime soon. I've got three chapters written for that, all waiting to be beta read.


End file.
